


I can't hear, I can't see but I'm here

by 0Cinnamon0Sinnamon0



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Deaf-Blind Original Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Cinnamon0Sinnamon0/pseuds/0Cinnamon0Sinnamon0
Summary: This girl is deaf-blind, she is also from another world but she was faced to survive virus she was experimented... She met so many interesting and wonderful people, of course she has to deal with people who doesn't support the disabilities...(Might change the tags later...)





	I can't hear, I can't see but I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long will this be finish. I hope you enjoy it! English isn't my first language, if you find any mistakes, I will be happy to fix them!

Lea and Isa was casually walking around the town, eating sea salt ice cream, then something caught Lea’s attention. Lea uncross his arms from behind his head went after it, leaving Isa annoyed.

“Hey, don’t bother other people! Geez.” Isa nagged him, putting up his hand on his face in annoyance.

Lea pout at that. “But she looks lonely! Sitting there, doing nothing…” Lea turned to the girl, she has a shoulder length dark hair with an odd eyes color, right eye is blue and the other is green. She has a deep thought look on while fidgeting her plain dress. Something that caught Lea and Isa interested, she has a silver dragon on her earlobes, with a small red light of dots.

Lea turned to Isa, Isa shrugged in return. They approached to the girl whom sitting on a bench next to the big water fountain.

“Hey! Why are you alone there?” Lea still sucking on his ice cream and smiled at her. The girl looked perplexed for a moment, furrowing her brows, and squinting at them.

“Eh…” she tighten her dress, making her hands go white and straighten her lips in nervousness. “I…” She talk too quietly for Lea and Isa to hear. Isa nudged Lea, wiggled his brows while smirking at him. “You’re terrible at talking to girls.”

“Nuh-uh!” The red-haired protested in defense.

Now Lea and Isa noticed that her dress isn’t a regular clothes, it seem to be more appropriate for hospital but it was torn and tattered with dirts. Her body seem to have bruised a little which concern the two boys. “Is… Anything alright?” Lea’s voice tinged with worry, soften his voice.

Black-haired girl scrambled to her bag and rummaged, found what she was looking for, she handed Lea a notebook and a dark pen. Lea gave her a confused look, raising his one brow.

She avoided eyes contact, quivering her lips. “I am…” She trailed off. Red-haired turned his head to Isa and to the girl. “We didn’t catch that, can you repeat it?”

She sighed, looking him in the eyes with uneasiness. “I am deaf-blind.” The boys were at loss for words, they’re unsure how to deal with this situation. Should they just apologizes and leave? No, that would be rude. So the better choice is, try.

Lea hunched down as he wrote down on the notebook, forgetting about the ice cream and handed it to dark-haired. “ _Is everything alright?_ ”

As the girl took the notebook, she could see the big sloppy written words. She looked up to the boys, the boy with red hair, she couldn’t see the color of his eyes. It seem to be… Green? Blue? She didn’t want to interfere their space, why? She respect others and she refuse to let other come into her boundary unless she is comfortable. Knowing that is necessary sometimes for tactile. As she turned to blue hair boy, he has a strange hairstyle… Same goes to the red-haired boy.

She nodded.

Lea wasn’t sure how much she could hear but he really wanted to say it. “Fr-Friend?” He stuttered out as he pulled up his hand, smiled sheepishly. Heterochromia eyes stared at his hand, she looked up at him, moving her hands in sign.

Isa recognized it, he knew it’s unusual to have people knowledge about sign language. He was so engrossed in that strange language, so he learned a little bit. Blue-haired turned to Lea, Lea was so confused as to why she was doing that. “It’s a sign language, you dork. She said ‘friend’.”

Lea widen his eyes, _Sign Language?!_ He turned back to the girl, copied the hands movement that she showed him a moment ago. Isa snorted at him, “Real cute.” He grinned but do the same as Lea, because that made the girl smiled so wide that ended up a side awkward smile.

“Masana.” She spoke, causing boys to go question marks over their heads.

“My name… Masana,” she looked down at her feet in shyness, faint blushed painted on her cheeks. Before the boys could talk again, Masana turned around and walked to the bench then sat down, beckoned them to sit next her.

They both sat next to her, black cat appeared and hopped on Masana’s lap. Black fur, green eyes with green scarf around its neck, looking up at the girl in curiosity. Isa grimaced, he prefer dog better but he hoped this cat is nice… We’ll see about that.

“They’re both…” Masana looked at the boys, asking if it okay. “Friends?” 


End file.
